grand_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand World War
Grand World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Fate/Apocrypha, Tales of Berseria, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage, D.Gray-man, Soul Eater, Seraph of the End and My Hero Academia verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2022-23). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction author "Bige1218". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis or Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in 2026. It is also rated T. Overview TBA Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Acts of Heroism *Sieg **Saber of Black/Siegfried **Sirius *Velvet Crowe *Jude Mathis *Asbel Lhant *Allen Walker **Timcanpy *Maka Albarn **Soul Eater Evans *Yuichiro Hyakuya **Summer *Izuku Midoriya The Association *Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc *Laphicet *Milla Maxwell *Cheria Barnes *Lenalee Lee *Crona Makenshi **Ragnarok *Shinoa Hiragi *Ochaco Uraraka *Rider of Black/Alstofo *Archer of Black/Chiron *Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Saber of Red/Mordred *Kairi Sisigou *Rokurou Rangetsu *Magilou **Bienfu *Eizen *Eleanor Hume *Leia Rolando *Alvin *Elize Lutus **Teepo *Rowen J. Ilbert *Yuri Lowell **Repede *Luke fon Farbe **Mieu *Tear Grants *Sophie Lhant *Jade Curtis *Rita Mordio *Yu Kanda *Lavi Bookman Jr. *Howard Link *Arystar Krory III *Miranda Lotto *Timothy Hearst *Noise Marie *Black☆Star **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Death the Kid **Liz Thompson **Patty Thompson *Shino Kurohana **Spike Clayborne *Mikaela Hyakuya *Shiho Kimizuki *Yoichi Saotome *Mitsuba Sangu *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Tenya Iida *Eijiro Kirishima *Tsuyu Asui *Minoru Mineta *Momo Yaoyorozu *Denki Kaminari *Mina Ashido *Kyoka Jiro *Toru Hagakure *Mashirao Ojiro *Hanta Sero *Yuga Aoyama *Fumikage Tokoyami *Mezo Shoji *Rikido Sato *Koji Koda Allies *Gabriel *Gaius **Muźet *Richard *Flynn Scifo *Komui Lee *Bak Chang **For *Bookman *Johnny Gill *Cross Marian *Froi Tiedoll *Emilia Galmar *Spirit Albarn/Death Scythe *Dr. Franken Stein *Marie Mjölnir *Blair *Guren Squad **Guren Ichinose **Shinya Hiragi **Sayuri Hanayori **Shigure Yukimi **Mito Jujo **Norito Goshi *Makoto Narumi *Krul Tepes *Toshinori Yagi/All Might *Shota Aizawa/Eraser Head *President Mic Antagonists *Fionna *Acts of Destruction **Shiro Kotomine/Shiro Tokisada Amakusa **Artorius Collbrande **Nachtigal I. Fenn **Van Grants **The Millennium Earl **Bluebeard/Jules Blake **Ferid Bathory **Tomura Shigaraki *Red Faction **Assassin of Red/Semiramis **Caster of Red/William Shakespeare **Lancer of Red/Karna **Rider of Red/Achilles **Archer of Red/Atalanta *Caster of Black *Assassin of Black/Jack the Ripper *The Abbey **Melchior Mayvin **Shigure Rangetsu **Oscar Dragonia **Teresa Linares *Gilandor Yul Svent **Celsius *The Chimeriad **Wingul **Presa **Agria **Jiao *The Elite Guard ** *The Noah Family **Road Kamelot/Road **Tyki Mikk/Joyd **Jasdevi/Devit and Jasdero/Bondom **Skin Bolic/Wrathra **Lulu Bell/Lustul **Sheril Kamelot/Desires **Wisely Kamelot *Bluebeard Pirates **Turu **Judith **Naomi **Brokko **Reggie **Lilith *Crowley Eusford **Horn Skuld **Chess Belle *Kurogiri *Dabi *Himiko Toga *Chizome Akaguro/Hero Killer Stain *Noumu Other Characters * Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *Metropolis ** *New Jersey *New York City ** *Texas ** *Washington, D.C. Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany *Berlin Greece *Athens Italy * Norway *Sweden **Stockholm Russia * Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo South America Brazil *Rio de Janeiro Africa Egypt *Cairo Kenya * Oceania Australia *Sydney Antartica Heaven * Hell * Asgard * Olympus * Underworld * Atlantis * Reverse Side of the World Terminology Noble Phantasm: Artes (Skill Arts): The term used to refer to all named attacks and spells in the Tales gaming franchise. * Evil Pieces: * Innocence: * Meister: * Cursed Gear: * Quirk: * Weapons/Vehicles * Races * Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with nine separate verses containing many powerful characters, including several humans, animals (natural and genetically enhanced), aliens, mythological creatures, demons, dragons and gods. It has Multi-City Block to Large Town level Low-High Tiers, Small City to Mountain level Mid-High Tiers, Large Mountain to Large Island level+ High Tiers, Country to Moon level Top Tiers, and Planet to Universe level God Tiers. It also has two Multi-Universe level Primordial Tiers. It is decently fast depending on the class, with A to SS-Class being around Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic speeds, with anyone at SSS-Class and above is at least High Hypersonic or faster. Tiers Cosmic Tiers: Universe tp Multi-Universe level God Tiers: Moon to Planet level Top Tiers: Country to Continent level High Tiers: Mountain to Large Island level Mid-High Tiers: Large Town to City level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to Town level Mid Tiers: Building to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Wall level Spin-offs Main Article: Association Files Main Article: Movies Main Article: Music Openings # Endings # Voice Cast Note: Most voice actors will respire roles for most characters, while voice actors from Studiopolis or Bang Zoom! Entertainment will acquire new character roles in place of some Funimation voice actors, as well as those who voiced the series predecessor, Holy World War. This also includes voice actors that are retired from anime or have been dead for years, or some from western animation, video games, or even from live-action to try anime for a while, as these stories will honor them by "picking up the slack" as if their voices are heard in this crossover. Main Cast *Bryce Papenbrook - Asbel Lhant *Cristina Vee - Velvet Crowe *Johnny Yong Bosch - Soul "Eater" Evans (voice double) *Justin Briner - Izuku Midoriya *Laura Bailey - Maka Albarn *Micah Solusod - Yuichiro Hyakuya, Soul "Eater" Evans *Sam Riegel - Jude Mathis *Todd Haberkorn - Allen Walker *Zach Aguilar - Sieg Secondary Cast *Aaron Diskume - Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Amber Connor - Laphicet *Ben Diskin - Rokurou Rangetsu *Ben Pronsky - Siegfried/Saber of Black *Brina Palencia - Minoru Mineta *Brittney Karbowski - Timothy Hearst, Black☆Star *Bryce Papenbrook - Shino Kurohana *Caitlin Glass - Mina Ashido *Cassandra Lee Morris - Sophie Lhant *Cherami Leigh - Patricia "Patty" Thompson, Mitsuba Sangu, Road Kamelot/Road *Chris Burnett - Yoichi Saotome *Chris Tergliafera - Noise Marie *Christopher Bevins - Hanta Sero *Clifford Chapin - Katsuki Bakugo *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Miranda Lotto, Momo Yaoyorozu *Cris George - Rikido Sato *Dallas Reid - Sirius *David Matranga - Shoto Todoroki *David Vincent - Richard *Dee Bradley Baker - Repede *Elizabeth Maxwell - Semiramis/Assassin of Red *Eric Vale - Arystar Krory III, Tomura Shigaraki *Erica Lindbeck - Mordred/Saber of Red, Magilou *Erica Mendez - Eleanor Hume *Erika Harlacher - Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler *Erin Fitzgerald - Teepo *Faye Mata - Astolfo/Rider of Black *Greg Ayres - Koji Koda *Ian Sinclair - Yu Kanda, Shiho Kimizuki, Mezo Shoji *J. Michael Tatum - Tenya Iida *Jalen K. Cassell - Chiron/Archer of Black *Jamie Marchi - Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson *Jason Liebrecht - Lavi Bookman Jr., The Millennium Earl *Jeannie Tirado - Tear Grants *Joel McDonald - Yuga Aoyama *Josh Grelle - Fumikage Tokoyami *Justin Briner - Mikaela Hyakuya *Justin Cook - Eijiro Kirishima *Kara Edwards - Mieu *Karen Strassman - Elize Lutus *Kayli Mills - Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Kirk Thornton - Jade Curtis *Kyle Phillips - Denki Kaminari *Laura Bailey - Cheria Barnes *Lauren Landa - Leia Rolando *Luci Christian - Lenalee Lee, Ochaco Uraraka, Rita Mordio *Marisha Ray - Summer *Matthew Mercer - Alvin, Yuri Lowell *Max Mittelman - Shirou Kotomine/Shiro Tokisada Amakusa *Maxey Whitehead - Crona Makenshi *Michael Sorich - Nachtigal I. Fenn *Mike McFarland - Mashirao Ojiro, Van Grants *Minae Noji - Milla Maxwell *Monica Rial - Bienfu, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Tsuyu Asui *Morgan Garrett - Silicy "Spike" Clayborne *Patrick Seitz - Kairi Sisigou *Ray Chase - Artorius Collbrande *Quinton Flynn - Howard Link *Sonny Strait - Ragnarok *Taliesin Jaffe - Eizen *Todd Haberkorn - Rowen J. Ilbert, Death the Kid *Trina Nishimura - Kyoka Jiro *Yuri Lowenthal - Luke fon Fabre Minor Cast *Ali Hillis - Presa *Austin Tindle - Achilles/Rider of Red *Brad Hawkins - Tyki Mikk/Joyd *Brina Palencia - Teresa Linares *Chris Niosi - Karna/Lancer of Red *Christopher Bevins - Johnny Gill *Christopher R. Sabat - General Cross Marian, All Might/Toshinori Yagi *Chuck Huber - Dr. Franken Stein *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Marie Mjölnir *Cristina Vee - Shigure Yukimi *Darin De Paul - Melchior Mayvin *David Matranga - Sheril Kamelot/Desires *Erica Mendez - Jack the Ripper/Assassin of Black *Faye Mata - Chess Belle *Felecia Angelle - For *J. Michael Tatum - Komui Lee *Jerry Jewell - Shinya Hiragi, Nea D. Campbell-Walker/The Fourteenth *Jessica Straus - Muźet *Joel McDonald - Jasdero, Jasdevi/Bondom *Josh Keaton - Devit, Jasdevi/Bondom *Kaiji Tang - Wingul *Kate Higgins - Agria *Keith Silverstein - William Shakespeare/Caster of Red *Laura Bailey - Horn Skuld *Leah Clark - Blair *Liam O'Brien - Gilandor Yul Svent *Matthew Mercer - Shota Aizawa/Eraser Head *Max Mittelman - Shigure Rangetsu *Micah Solusod - Wisley Kamelot *Michael McConnohie - General Froi Tiedoll *Michael Sinterniklaas - Oscar Dragonia *Michelle Ruff - Atalanta/Archer of Red *Monica Rial - Krul Tepes, Lulu Bell/Lustul *Patrick Seitz - Jiao *R Bruce Elliott - Bookman *Rachel Robinson - Celsius *Ricco Fajardo - Bak Chang, Makoto Narumi *Robbie Daymond - Guren Ichinose *Sam Riegel - Flynn Scifo *Sonny Strait - President Mic, Skin Bolic/Wrathra *Stephanie Sheh - Sayuri Hanayori *Tia Ballard - Emilia Galmar *Travis Willingham - Gaius *Trina Nishimura - Mito Jujo *Troy Baker - Norito Goshi *Vic Mignogna - Spirit Albarn/Death Scythe Additional Voices *Elric Timothy Atchison Crew * Trivia * Category:Grand World War Series